Flash of Soul
by o0FirebornPhoenix0o
Summary: (First Story) Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and my OC's. Rated T for violence) Thundering Flash is bullied by Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon for her large wings. On a rainy day, a demon is drawn to Flash's negative emotions and possesses part of her, demanding blood each night. (Will be continuing eventually)
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and blinked my emerald green eyes. Weak light shown through the window, it's dusty curtains drawn back. "Why did you have to wake me up so early Jay..." I groaned and rolled onto my sky blue stomach, my ocean mane a giant mess.

"You know it's your first day of school here in Ponyville, right Flashie?" Jay said as he picked me up. I held onto his shining red wings as he put me on his back. "You have to wake up extra early to be ready!" He picked up my yellow saddle bags, heavy with pencils and paper and put them on my back. We descended the wooden stairs that led up to both of our rooms, and came into the kitchen and living room. Jay took me to the kitchen and set me down carefully. "Go ahead and get an apple from the pantry for your breakfast. I need to head into town for more food later today." Jay said.

"Alright Jay!" I smiled at him. All I had was my big brother. My parents went missing when I was just a tiny baby, leaving Jay to look after me. I opened the pantry door and grabbed a shiny red apple from a woven basket on the floor. With a little kick, the door shut closed and I proceeded to sit at the small stained table that sat lonely without any chairs.

"I'm going back up to your room to make sure you didn't forget anything there." Jay called to me as he trotted up the stairs. I munched on my apple and thought to myself,_ I wonder what the other fillies and foals will be like there. Hopefully I can get through a day without any funny looks._ I heard Jay's hooves clopping on the steps as I finished off the core of my apple.

Still munching on the remains of the apple, I asked him,"Do we really have to brush out my mane a little?" I had predicted very accurately that Jay had brought down that purple brush he used to tackle my mane's tangles with. He nodded, his mouth full. "Fine then, let's get it over with." I grumbled as I swallowed. My saddlebags seeming a little lighter as I grew used to them, I walked over to Jay and sat in front of him. Jay proceeded to comb my mane out of my face and to the side. The yellow highlights in my mane were perfectly aligned over the top of my head. "Done?" I asked, jumping up.

He spat the brush out of his mouth and said,"Wait! Do you know where the school is Flash?" I readjusted the saddlebags that sat right above my large blue wings. I nodded. He had shown me a million times already.

"Well I guess I'll see you after school Jay!" I trotted happily out of the door that swung open with a gentle push. I turned onto the dusty dirt road that led to everywhere in town. I started to flap my wings, and I pushed off of the ground almost too easily. "School, school..." I muttered to myself. "Ah! There it is." I easily spotted the brightly colored building and flew down to it with a few quick beats of my wings.

I spiraled down and landed in the empty playground. _That was rather easy._ I remarked. I sat down on the springy grass, waiting for others to get there and for the bell to ring. The next two fillies to arrive were snickering about something to each other. One was pink, and one was gray. Rather flashy cutie marks stood on their flanks. The two noticed me, and whispered something to each other.

"Look at how large her wings are, _seriously_!" The pink one whispered to the gray one.

"I know, that's worse that even a blank flank." The gray one started to smile. As if they recited this whole thing, they burst out in laughter.

I frowned, and stood up to go somewhere else. Of course I could hear them. Three other fillies ran into the school, talking nonstop to each other. "Chicken." The white unicorn said. The orange pegasus frowned at that, and they all started to laugh. The two other fillies called over to them.

"Blank flanks!" they started to laugh even harder. The trio scowled at that, and walked over to where I had wanted to go. I followed them, wanting to at least try and make some friends.

"Uh. Um... Hello?" I started off, very unsure about this.

"Hi there!" the yellow one said, holding out a hoof for me to shake. "Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon sure are mean, right? They tease us about having no cutie marks. About that, I like yours. It's awesome!" she started to talk quickly.

"Anyways..." the orange pegasus cut off the yellow one. "I'm Scootaloo, that's Apple Bloom, and that's Sweetie Belle! And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Sweetie Belle continued,"The C.M.C.'s help fillies and foals get their cutie marks! But, currently there are only six members, including the part in Manehattan. We're happy to meet you! What's your name?"

"I'm Thundering Flash. Uh, I'm happy to meet you too. And Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon found something to tease me about." I answered, still feeling a little shy.

"Yeah, what's that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"They're teasing me about my large wings, I think. It's not too bad, I can go places quickly, and by the time I'm as old as my big brother, they should be as big as Princess Celestia's wings." I said quietly at the end.

"Woah! That's super awesome! Can you teach me how to fly? Maybe I could get an ace flyer cutie mark!" Scootaloo burst out.

I nodded. "S-Sure I guess... I could teach you."

Just a normal-ish first day at school. I was able to make three friends and learn who was good and who was bad- and I learned about how seasons in Ponyville work. But little did I know that soon, _very, very_ soon, things would go terribly wrong and I might never see my brother or my friends ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months have passed. I sat up in my bed. Dark circles had crept under my eyes long ago from lack of sleep and nightmares about those two bullies. I stared blankly at the new Wonderbolts clock my brother had gotten me. I hadn't told him about the school situation, only telling the few good things that happened to him and mixing in a couple of lies to make it sound better. The clock read six thirty, early in the morning. I grabbed my saddle bags and opened my door. Jay was still sleeping.

I crept down the stairs, set down the bags, and grabbed the last apple in the pantry. As I walked to the table, I thought about how much it was like me in certain ways. I felt all alone, (even with the C.M.C.'s) just like this apple was. I also had adopted the wierd habit of sitting alone in the dark shadows of the trees in the park. I took a bite out of my apple. _Those bullies are eating away at my sanity._ I thought,_ Just like how I'm eating this apple... _

Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry. I forced myself to eat the rest of the apple, knowing that I would be starving by the end of the first lesson Cheerilee would teach us if I didn't eat. I took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote: Sorry if I'm worrying you Jay. I decided to leave early for school today. I'll see you after school - Flash.

I sighed and left it on the table. I pushed the creaky front door open, and looked outside. The clouds above seemed to be writhing with anger, taking up the vast sheet of the sky. A drop of water landed on my nose. "Great... It's raining..." I muttered. A gray pegasus landed right next to the mailbox.

"Delivery for Thundering Flash and Jay!" she called out to me. I stepped forward, and took the letter from her.

I opened it up. " Let's see... 'Due to the sudden rain, school is canceled.' That's nice..." I read. Finally a day without seeing those two!

"Hey, Flash?" the mailpony said.

"Yeah Derpy?" I asked.

"Tell your brother that he owes me a muffin for not showing up for work on time!" she grinned at me. I nodded, and backed inside as I waved to her.

I took the note off of the table and threw it in a white trash bin set under the kitchen counter. I walked upstairs and took out a new sheet of paper after throwing my bags into my room. I then wrote: I'm going out for a walk. See you later today. Love you Jay. P.S. Derpy Hooves tells me that you owe her a muffin for not showing up to work on time. I slid the paper under my brother's door, and jumped down the stairs, my wings slightly outspread to break my fall.

I took the saddle-umbrella that my brother hoof-made for me and put it on. I walked back outside and put it up. A small rainbow spread across the sides of the white umbrella.

Instinctively, I trotted to the park and sat on a cold, dripping bench. I heard two voices coming near me. "Why did you, like, have to bring me out here in this stupid weather!" my eyes narrowed.

"Because, if my predictions are correct, she should be here, like, now!" Silverspoon told Diamond Tiara.

"And you're right!" Diamond Tiara said, adding,"For once!" I turned my head and stared at them. "Well look who we have here!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Our little _friend_, Flash! All alone again! Poor little pegasus!"

I gritted my teeth. "Aw, look you've made her angry!" Silverspoon said sarcastically. "But it's not like she can do anything to us, now can she?"

I almost broke out in tears. All I had felt about them, my hate, my anger, my sadness, my wanting to just rip them apart and get rid of them, those emotions became all mixed together. I had no idea that something would be drawn to this. So slowly that I wouldn't notice for a long time, everything slowed down.

I looked straight in front of me. Droplets of water had become suspended in space. Even the fountain had stopped moving. I glanced at Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon. They weren't moving, and they were suspended in space, their laughs plastered onto their faces. "What's going on..." I whispered to myself. I jumped, hearing echos, repeating _What's going on, what's going on..._ But it shouldn't be echoing! It's not a cave!

"Hello- Thundering Flash, is it now?" a voice hissed. I was afraid of that voice. It sounded like me. A lot like me. "You know how you felt like you didn't want those _awful _little bullies around, _pestering _you?" it paused. As I was about to nod, it spoke again,"Good... I thought so. So how about we make a little deal, you and I? Yes again? Let's make the deal this. I will help you get rid of those bullies, and I will only appear this one time." the voice added in a whisper so slight I couldn't hear it,"_Not. Also I shall demand blood from one or more victims each night and rainy day._ Alright. Sound like a deal?"

"Yes! Yes please just get rid of them!" I pleaded the voice.

"_Heh heh heh..._ Very well then, little one. It will all be better after this." The voice seemed to laugh. I had only a moment to wonder this, until a force like a gigantic wrecking ball smashed into me. The air was knocked out of me, and I gasped for breath. Everything started to move again.

"Aw look Silverspoon, she's started to cr-" Diamond Tiara never got to finish that sentence. That last, final sentence. Within seconds, I was engulfed by flame. Purple flame that seemed to emanate a dark aura. I looked into their eyes, stricken with horror, and grinned.

They would see the flames disperse, my eyes red as blood, my blue coat black as coal, my hooves flaming with the purple fire of death a purple mane that seemed to be composed of shadows and blood. And, most notable to them, were two gigantic dragon-like wings whose leathery membranes were stretched thin between this new creature's body and the tips of each razor sharp thorns that stuck out of the top of the wings. "Behold, mortal weaklings, Soul Stealer the demon!" Soul Stealer called.

I was suspended in a black space, Celestia knows how, and two windows shone in front of me. _These must be Soul Stealer's eyes!_ I remarked. I peered out of them, satisfied to see that the bullies were thoroughly terrified. _Well they won't be coming anywhere near me after this!_ I smiled.

"You shall never harm the little filly, Thundering Flash ever again!" Soul Stealer cried. To my horror, she had pinned them down by their heads. "Goodbye, filthy horrible beasts." Soul Stealer hissed. She raised her hooves and I looked away. I heard a _splat!_ and I was flipped out of the darkness and into the light. I grimaced and looked away from the bloody mess of the two ponies she had made. I looked up. The rain had started to disappear. I slowly stepped away from the two bodies, and galloped home, leaving the tattered and burned remains of my saddle umbrella behind. I opened up the door. _Damn it, why did Soul Stealer have to do that?!_

_I recommend that you don't wake up your brother Flash. _Soul Stealer's voice hissed at me. _You should pack up all of your valued things and leave before night. I'll kill him if you don't._ I jumped _Why are you still here?!_ I thought yelled. _Heavy sleeper, isn't he? Oh, and I tricked you._ I stood frozen to the spot, _YOU WHAT?!_ I screeched at her in my mind. _Yeah... You should go._ She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

I spread my wings and flew as silently as I could up the stairs. I was fuming from what Soul Stealer had did. I entered my room (whose door was still wide open) and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I quickly wrote: I'm sorry Jay. So, so sorry... I stopped writing for a moment. Tears started to stream down my face. _I'll have to leave Jay... Forever...?_ I continued to write: But I have to do something very important, for your safety and mine. I have to leave home, and I may never see you again... I paused to tug a feather from my wing: Please, never forget your little sister. I love you- Thundering Flash. I placed the feather on the sheet of paper and dumped most of the paper out of my saddle bags. I kept two notebooks, our home's address, ten pencils, and most importantly to me, a picture of both of us together, with one of his own feathers tucked in the back of the frame.

I pulled on my saddle bags and took the paper and feather in my mouth. Slowly, I slid the paper under Jay's door. I bit the edge of my mouth. I blinked, clearing the tears out of my eyes, and took a deep breath. I lifted my hoof up to his door, and did something that Soul Stealer wouldn't believe. I knocked. Three loud raps on the door. I heard him moving in his room. I yelled,"I love you, Jay! Never forget your sister's face and all of our memories!"

I galloped into my room, spread my wings, readjusted my bags, and crashed through the window as I launched myself forward. I could hear Jay slam his door open and rush to my room. I flew like the wind. "Flash! Don't go!" he yelled. He knew that he could never catch me. I paused and turned, my face dripping with tears.

"Goodbye... Brother..." I whispered. I landed on a roof nearby and launched myself off again. "Goodbye!" I screeched. My wings were beating up and down faster than I knew that I could go. The air stung my face like needles, and I flapped them faster. The wind seemed to bend to my will, and I was pushed forward with a mighty _BOOM! _I left a yellow lightning bolt sizzling behind me as I tore through the winds and the clouds, over the town, over the Everfree Forest.

And past the castles of Canterlot perched far above me on those tedious cliffs.

**THE END...**

(Sorry to break the mood, everyone, but I may be adding more to this story in the future, and doing a sequel, then a prequel to that to tie the first and second stories together more tightly. I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
